Fier d’être moi
by Catirella
Summary: [Séquelle Devenir enfin quelqu’un ] ... Je ne vous fais pas de résumer car c’est comme l’OS de base… Bennnnnnnnnnnnn, il faut lire aussi ! YAOI


Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Fier d'être moi**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Genre :** AU – Séquelle de "** Devenir enfin quelqu'un** "

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Je suis très touchée que tu es écrite cette séquelle pour moi. Je l'adore._

_Elle est toute pleine d'émotions qui rechauffe le coeur!!!_

_Merci ma belle._

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 11 et fini le 12 novembre 2006 à 00h55.  
Mis en ligne le 14 novembre 2006 en soirée._

Je vous l'avez promis, donc la voici.  
Et dire que je ne savais même pas où les premières lignes de l'OS de base allait me mener !  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella_

-

**" Cette séquelle a été écrite pour Noan "**

_Arigatou pour ces deux corrections record **Noan** et Gros BISOUS à toi._

-

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail pour "** Devenir enfin quelqu'un** " :

**emi : **… Voici la petites suite, je suis contente que tu ais aimer ce petit OS. Merci à toi d'avoir laisser une review… BISOU, Catirella

**hahn tah yehl** … Court mais c'est ce que je voulais aussi. J'ai essayer de te répondre Via le mail qui te ma laisser et bien celui-ci ne fonctionne pas et j'ai fait des essais sur des jours différents. Rien à faire il n'est retourner direct. Donc je ne peux pas t'envoyer le fichier que j'avais pour t'aider… Sinon je suis heureuse que tu ais aimer cet OS… Merci pour ta review et… BISOU, Catirella

---

**Je tiens à remercier les 33 personnes qui m'ont laisser une review sur l'OS de base " _Devenir enfin quelqu'un_ "  
qui font partie des 375 personnes en tout à avoir lu celui-ci. Un grand MERCI car je ne penser pas qu'il plairait autant.**

_---_

* * *

**Fier d'être moi**

**

* * *

**

Je suis toujours autant perdu dans ses yeux ils sont encore plus beaux.

Je le regarde, mort de trouille là par contre, car il se rapproche de moi.

Il n'économie plus sa salive.

« Duo tu ne suis encore plus le cours, tu restes après. »

Je ne suis plus un étudiant parmi tant d'autres en 3ème année de Fac avec l'option japonais.

Je suis Duo Maxwell qui, maintenant, a des 8 ou 11 parfois en japonais et qui a enfin des vêtements à sa taille et surtout…

De couleur noir.

Ma couleur préférée.

« Gomen Heero. »

« Duo il faut que tu suives plus sinon notre travail hors cours ne sert à rien. »

S'il savait que je monte en température à chaque fois qu'il me donne ses cours privés.

« J'ai de meilleurs notes. »

« Oui… Mais tu ne suis pas mon cours. »

Je soupire.

Ce dernier trimestre est le plus sympa de toutes mes années d'études et il va finir par me mettre le moral à zéro.

« File, tu vas arrivé en retard en cours d'Allemand. »

Je retrouve mon sourire.

« Merci. »

« Je sors ce soir donc je ne serais pas à l'appart lorsque tu rentreras du boulot. »

« Bien. Bonne soirée. »

« Hn, merci. »

Je quitte enfin l'amphi et j'ai le cœur très serré.

Il sort de plus en plus depuis 3 semaines et de nouveau, j'ai perdu l'appétit.

Je suis bien plus attirant mais pas assez pour lui semble-t-il. C'est très dur d'aimer et de ne pas l'être en retour. Avant je m'en foutais mais depuis que je vis chez lui, les données ne sont plus les mêmes et moi je me consume d'amour pour lui un peu plus chaque jour.

Comme chaque fois qu'il ne rentre pas avant minuit, je ne mange rien à mon retour du boulot et après avoir fait ma toilette, je me couche, épuisé de cette journée.

« Duo. »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu encore rien mangé hier soir en rentant. Déjà que tu sautes une fois sur deux tes repas du midi, tu n'as plus besoin de sauter ceux du soir, le frigidaire est plein à cet effet. »

J'ai chaud aux joues et du coup, ma fourchette est restée en suspend. Comme chaque fois qu'il est là lorsque je rentre à 22h20, il mange avec moi car il a la gentillesse de nous préparer un repas succulent.

Je réponds la première chose stupide qui me passe à l'esprit et j'aurais mieux fait de réfléchir encore un peu sûr ce coup là.

« Je n'avais pas faim. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

J'ai honte et je repose ma fourchette.

« Désolé. »

« Hn… Tu n'avais pas manger le midi et tu n'avais pas faim le soir et je sais que la veille tu n'avais pas manger non plus puisque je n'étais pas là… J'ai bien vu que tu ne mange pas lorsque je sors Duo. »

« Je m'excuse, je mangerais au moins un yaourt la prochaine fois. »

« Je n'ai pas de copine ou copain Duo. »

Je le fixe avec étonnement de cette affirmation et surtout je suis encore plus rouge qu'avant et la bouche ouverte.

« Je… je n'ai rien dit de tel Heero… »

« Je sais mais je veux juste mettre les choses au point avec toi. Je vais te monter ce que je fais tous mes soirs d'absence. »

« Non ! Cela ne me regarde pas Heero. Je ne voulais pas te vexer à cause de quelque repas de sautés. »

Il repose ses couverts un peu violemment et je sursaute de peur. Il est rarement en colère mais quand il l'est, j'ai appris en si peu de mois à faire profil bas et là c'est un avis de tempête qui arrive sur moi sans préavis.

« Quelque repas ? Tu as reperdu le peu de poids pris en quatre mois et tu as le toupet de me dire que ceux sont **quelques repas**. »

« Pardon. »

J'ai posé à mon tour ma fourchette et comme un enfant, je mets mes mains sur mes cuisses et baisse la tête sur mon assiette encore au trois quart pleine.

« Duo je m'inquiète pour toi, regarde moi. »

Je relève mon visage en me mordant la lèvre.

Il soupire.

« Je ne sais que te faire pleurer. Kuso… »

« Je… »

Je n'arrive même pas à m'excuser, j'ai tellement peur de perdre ce que je ne possède même pas, j'en suis pathétique. Et un être humain n'appartient à personne, comment je peux avoir de tels espoirs, moi qui n'était personne il y a encore quelque mois.

Et je ne suis pas un apollon, lui mérite une femme ou un homme de son milieu social ainsi qu'ayant un physique pouvant rivaliser avec le sien.

Oh ! Des bras chauds.

Dieu qu'il sent bon.

« Heero je.. »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, ne pleure pas… Demain nous ne réviserons pas le japonais et tu vas venir avec moi d'accord ? »

« Hm, voui… »

« Fini ton assiette et sèche moi ces larmes. »

« Voui… Dis ? »

« Hn ? »

« J'ai eu quel note au dernier devoir que je t'ai rendu ? »

Une caresse sur mes cheveux nattés. Je me contenterais de cela jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut juste pour avoir l'impression d'être un peu aimé.

En cette journée du samedi, Heero m'a entraîné dans une galerie d'art. Je suis comme un enfant qui découvre le monde et regarde les sculptures et les peintures dont tous les murs de la galerie sont pourvus.

« Heero c'est magnifique. »

« Cela te plait ? »

« Oui… Le peintre est connu ? »

« Hn, il commence à être connu un peu partout dans le monde. »

« Ah… Combien coûte une toile telle que celle-ci ? »

« Deux cent mille euros. »

« QUOI ? Elle est toute petite cette peinture ! Mon Dieu les grandes doivent être hors de prix. »

« Hn elles le sont. »

Duo à toujours le regard rivé sur la petite toile aux couleurs de milles feux.

« Remarque, elle est très belle et donne des frissons en la regardant. J'ai l'impression de sentir toutes les émotions qu'elle dégage rien quand la fixant quelques instants… Oui elle doit bien valoir ce prix faramineux. C'est là que tu viens tous les soirs ? »

« Non, je voulais juste te faire connaître ce lieu et ce peintre ainsi que les sculptures qui sont exposées pour faire connaître l'artiste qui les a réalisées. »

« C'est la galerie qui a eu cette idée ? »

« Iie. C'est le peintre qui a imposé cela à la galerie, sinon il refusait d'exposer. »

« Il a pas l'air commode le peintre ? »

« Hn. »

Je n'ai pas su interpréter le « Hn » d'Heero mais je n'en demande pas plus.

Nous restons encore une petite heure dans la galerie parmi la foule qui commencent à devenir danse.

Puis nous quittons les lieux pour aller non loin où habite Heero et montons au dernière étage de l'immeuble dans un ascenseur datant du plus de 100 ans d'après moi. J'ai pas aimé le micro sourire d'Heero qui se fout de moi durant l'ascension de celui-ci.

Arrivés à destination, il ouvre la porte blindée et s'efface pour me laisser pénétrer.

Je me retrouve dans un atelier d'artiste.

Plusieurs chevalets, des toiles encore vierges de l'âme du peintre.

Une toile non fini.

Des tubes de peinture un peu partout.

Un lit fait dans un coin de cette immense pièce avec un paravent pour l'intimité ou délimiter cet endroit de repos pour l'occupant des lieux.

« Heero cet atelier est magique. C'est à un de tes ami ? »

« Iie. C'est mon atelier Duo… C'est là que je suis les soirs où je ne rentre que très tard. »

Mon cœur s'emballe et je fais le lien avec la galerie.

« Tu es Odin Lowe ? »

« Oui… Duo… Pose pour moi. »

Je reste sans voix.

Je tremble de partout et tu viens te placer devant moi et me prends le visage entre tes mains.

« Pose nu pour moi. Tu es beau Duo et ton âme, ainsi que ton cœur est pur. Je veux peindre cette pureté pour la monter au monde. »

Je suis tétanisé.

Moi.

Il veut me peindre moi.

Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup, puis les rouvre pour plonger mon regard brillant dans le tien, si bleu intense tel un trou noir où l'on n'en ressort jamais car il n'y a aucune issue de secours lorsque l'on y pénètre.

« Heero je ne suis pas beau. »

Mon regard se fait triste, mais tu es comme ce jour où tu ne m'as pas écouté et m'as obligé à te suivre dans ton appartement où je demeure depuis.

« Tu es un baka… Tu es un homme magnifique et je vais te le prouver. »

Tu me déshabilles avec douceur et je ne fais rien pour t'en dissuader. Je laisse tes mains courir sur mon corps pour ôter un à un chaque obstacle entre toi et ton future model.

Je suis nu face à toi et mes yeux n'arrivent pas à te quitter du regard.

Mais tu rompes ce lien pour passer derrière moi et libérer ma prison de soie en dénattant mes cheveux, qui retombent en une cascade le long de mon dos et sur mes fesses mises à nu.

Tes doigts passent et repassent dans cette ondulante chevelure pour les rendre encore plus lisse.

Puis tu reviens dans mon champ de vision et me guide vers ce lit où tu défais celui-ci si parfait à la base et m'y fait m'allonger dans une position qui me fait rougir.

Et là tu me souris dans un soupir d'aisance à la vue que mon corps t'offre à cet instant.

Moi.

Je brûle de désir pour toi, mais le vois-tu ?

Cela fait des heures que je suis allongé et je commence à avoir froid et la nuit commence à tomber.

Je ne peux voir ce que tu fais, mais tout d'un coup, tu arrêtes ton action et repose tout ce que tu avais en main et viens vers moi.

Qu'ai-je fait ?

« Heero ! J'ai fait une bêtise ? »

« Non… Tu as froid et tu ne m'as rien dit. »

« Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer. »

« Baka… Je ne pourrais pas finir cette toile en une seule fois. Je vais te réchauffer. »

Et j'ai l'impression de vivre un de mes rêves mais ce n'en est pas un.

Tu te déshabilles avec lenteur pour que je suis observé chaque mouvement qui dévoile ton corps un peu plus chaque seconde qui passe.

Une fois que tu n'as plus aucun rempart, tu viens me rejoindre et je n'ose bouger de peur que toi au dessus de moi, ne soit qu'un mirage, une chimère de mon esprit embrumé par les odeurs de peinture qui flottent dans l'atelier et qui s'infiltrent en soi comme une drogue douce.

Mais le contact de ta peau chaude sur le mienne devenue froide ,dissipe ce doute.

Tu es bien réel et tes lèvres viennent en une caresses se poser sur les miennes en y demandant l'entrée après m'avoir emprisonné la taille de tes mains qui brûlent mon corps et qui embrassent mon cœur et mon âme.

Je laisse ta langue venir faire connaissance avec la mienne qui avait hâte de faire cette première expérience. Mais mains ont quitté les draps pour aller se perdre sur ton cuir chevelu.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon corps se frotte à toi comme un invitation à faire de moi ton œuvre vivante.

Mais avant, la toile encore vierge que je suis est recouverte de caresses et de baisers. Ta langue laisse des traînées de braise sur mon torse et tes dents sont venues mordiller le lobe de mon oreille pour en savourer le goût et la texture.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre lorsque tes lèvres se posent sur ma virilité et, après avoir suçoté le bout de celle-ci, l'engloutissent entièrement. Je découvre cette sensation encore inconnue qui fait frissonner tout mon être.

Dans un souffle, je murmure ton prénom et me cambre légèrement lorsque tu m'arraches mes premiers gémissements de plaisirs.

Tu viens de m'offrir mon premier orgasme non fait en solitaire et cela n'a pas de prix à mes yeux.

Puis tu remontes jusqu'à mon visage pour y déposer une multitude de baisers et c'est moi qui capture tes lèvres pour te faire passer à travers ce baiser tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi.

Doucement, en me caressant, une de tes mains vient se glisser sous mon entre jambe, j'écarte les cuisses pour te faciliter le passage et tu m'embrasses pour me remercier. Je t'emprisonne de mes bras et soupire de bien être dans ce baiser que je voudrais partager avec toi à tout jamais.

Mais la nature nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous sommes obligés de rompre celui-ci.

Tes mains se remettent en action et viennent me soulever les hanches, je rougis de t'être offert ainsi. Mais tu me souris et cela me suffit pour ne pas avoir honte de ce que j'offre à ton regard à cet instant et lorsque ta langue titille mon intimité, je pousse un petit cri de surprise.

Par contre, je grimace à l'intrusion de ce premier doigt même si tu as eu la délicatesse de le sucer au préalable. Te voir sucer tes propres doigts m'a d'ailleurs remis en forme et j'ai rougi lorsque tu m'as procuré cette caresse intime pour me détourner de ma douleur. Ce qui a eu son effet car le deuxième doigt est rentré sans trop de soucis, pas comme le troisième qui m'a arraché mon premier cri de douleur.

Mais tes doigts d'artiste qui jouent en moi, trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient et je ne peux retenir une plainte de pur plaisir charnel.

Je fronce les sourcils quand je me retrouve vierge de tes doigts mais je ne reste que très peu de temps boudeur car ta verge glisse en moi lentement, mes hanches emprisonnées par tes mains et mes mains crispées sur les tiennes à l'instant même où tu as introduit ton plus bel outil d'artiste en moi.

Et je laisse échapper deux larmes de mes paupières closes, car maintenant je fais corps à part entière avec toi.

Le lit devient le théâtre de notre union.

Je te crie mon amour et tu y réponds.

Tu accélères le rythme, je suis en sueur et ne n'ai plus froid depuis longtemps.

Notre position a échangé et je me retrouve à te chevaucher.

Je monte et redescends, aidé de tes mains, sur ton pieu de chair qui me fait rejeter le visage en arrière tellement le plaisir est intense.

Mes cheveux, telle un rideau de soie, ondule tout autour de moi.

Je ne sais pas quelle image tu as de moi en cet instant mais lorsque tu m'attires d'un coup à toi en m'embrassant, tu me serres avec possessivité entre tes bras.

Je comprends que je t'appartiendrais à vie désormais.

Et lorsque l'instant d'après ton regard plonge dans le mien, je lis en toi que tu es à moi jusqu'a ta mort.

Et que je suis la mort de ta vie de célibataire.

Et j'en suis fier.

Tu reprends le contrôle et je me retrouve à nouveau sous toi mais les yeux dans les yeux et ce moment de jouissance n'en est que plus explosif en sensation dans la moindre molécule de nos deux corps qui s'emboîtent à la perfection.

Je viens à toi en même temps que tu m'honores de ta virilité en moi.

Nous restons enlacer au milieu de ce lit mais tu as tiré sur nous la couette pour que nous n'ayons pas froid si nous nous endormons.

Ce qui arrive quelques instants plus tard.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Et je suis dans un état d'excitation extrême.

S'il y a un an, on m'avait prédit mon avenir et annoncé tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis ce jour où mon professeur de japonais n'a viré de son cours pour ne pas suivre celui-ci à chaque fois, j'aurais demandé à être remboursé pour prédictions mensongères.

Mais plus maintenant.

Nous sommes de nouveau dans cette galerie où j'ai vu tes peintures pour la première fois avec les sculptures d'un certain Trowa Barton qui, grâce à toi, est entré dans le cercle très fermé des artistes de renom.

Mais cette fois, c'est pour le vernissage de ta nouvelle collection.

Je suis vêtu d'un costume que je n'aurais jamais cru porter un jour. Cadeau de mon mamour qui là est en grande conversation avec un journaliste.

J'ai creusé ma tombe tout seul en le poussant à être plus sociable ce soir.

Et moi aussi je suis à l'honneur.

Je suis sa muse pour ce vernissage.

Mon nu est la tableau de base de cette collection.

Heureusement qu'il a recouvert ma virilité du drap quand même.

Il y a eu négociation serrée entre les draps, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Je suis fier d'avoir posé pour Odin Lowe, enfin Heero Yuy.

Oui.

Je suis enfin fier d'être Duo Maxwell.

Compagnon officiel d'Heero Yuy à la ville et d'Odin Lowe à la scène.

**FINI**

_J'espère que cette séquelle vous a plu.  
-  
Merci à vous pour la lecture ce celle-ci._

_**Catirella**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…

* * *

_

**Un petit commentaire ? … …**↓


End file.
